


Снежная весна

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Время иногда слишком меняет людей... но может ли оно изменить их выбор?





	Снежная весна

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сиквелом к "Выбираясь из руин".

– Добрый вечер, – совершенно неискренне говорит хриплый прокуренный голос.  
Почти незнакомый голос – он стал ниже, он стал глуше, он стал тише с момента нашей последней встречи. Или мне он заполнился совсем иным. Трудно сказать… в конце концов, восемь лет прошло.  
– Ты считаешь вечер добрым?  
Восемь лет, два месяца, одиннадцать дней. Это не сентиментальность, это присущая блонди скорость расчетов плюс очень, очень цепкая память. Которая умеет откладывать воспоминания в сторону, но не умеет их терять.  
– Ты же пришел, – пожимает плечами тот, кого Ясон так часто звал Рыжим.  
Сейчас назвать Катце рыжим сможет только слепой. Седины настолько много, что отдельные красноватые волоски можно пересчитать.  
Если, конечно, позволят.  
– Мое появление делает недобрый вечер добрым?  
– Твое появление позволяет не мерзнуть здесь часа два, – обрубает бывший дилер. – Пойдем.  
Да, здесь холодно. Даже мне, с моим-то теплообменом, способным подстроиться под очень широкий спектр температур. Холодно… но интересно. На ходу вытягиваю руку, разглядывая, как плавающие в воздухе белые хлопья ложатся на кожу, превращаясь в капельки влаги. Знаю, это такая форма дождя, возможная при температуре ниже точки замерзания воды. В Эосе подобного не увидишь… идущий строго по графику дождь никто и никогда не охлаждал до подобного состояния. Нерационально. И неразумно.  
– Снежная здесь весна, – ни с того ни с сего говорит Катце.  
Почему-то лучший хакер Танагуры запомнился мне менее… общительным, что ли.  
– Это так выглядит… весна? – почти вежливо уточняю я.  
В литературе инопланетные весны описаны буйством красок, чистотой неба, свежестью листвы и обилием самых интересных аллергенов. Всегда хотелось посмотреть… видимо, федеративники сильно приукрашивали свою действительность. Низкое, затянутое грязновато-серыми тучами небо, голые палки древесных стволов, неровные оплывающие глыбы, похожие на пористый базальт, хлюпающее… нечто под ногами.  
А чего, собственно, от федеративников еще можно ждать?  
Вместо того чтобы заняться терроморфингом и управлением климата, они будут расписывать прелесть неконтролируемых разрядов воздушного электричества и великолепие тающей текучей воды.  
Квартира Катце – почти калька с его убежища в Кересе. Небольшая комнатушка, пара дверей – наверняка в душ и на кухню, продавленный диван, узкий столик с компьютером. Новым. Разумеется. Единственная дорогостоящая вещь в личном жилище одного из самых влиятельных людей S-сектора пространства.  
Привычки, приобретенные людьми в течение первой трети их жизни, не поддаются искоренению без применения внешнего квалифицированного вмешательства. Сомневаюсь, что Рыжий хотя бы пытался их искоренять.  
Катце привычно ссутуливается у монитора, отслеживая длинные колонки цифр и букв. Я не смотрю на монитор – бывший фурнитур не может не знать об особенностях памяти блонди, значит, на экране нет и быть не может ничего ценного. Зато действительно интересные вещи – клавиши, на которые он нажимает в моменты запроса пароля, – скрыты от меня костлявым телом.  
Заняться абсолютно нечем. Это не официальная встреча, упаси Юпитер, это не предварительное обсуждение… даже не зондирование, по сути. Вся необходимая работа уже проведена, и сомневаться в квалификации собственного аналитического штаба нет никаких оснований. Вероятность превышения эпидемиологического порога в секторе – около пятидесяти процентов. Если это произошло, с вероятностью в восемьдесят два процента нам предложат в собственность ресурсы окраинных – богатых минералами – астероидов. Если мы откажемся, вероятность выработки эффективной вакцины своими силами не превышает четырнадцати процентов – и то при условии гласного или негласного отказа от запретов на эксперименты с людьми. Наибольший уровень смертности ожидается через пять месяцев – вакцина, разработанная в Федерации, замедляет ход болезни, но не лечит.  
Через шесть месяцев с вероятностью в восемьдесят девять процентов руководство сектора согласится на любые наши условия.  
Оставшиеся проценты – вероятность, что вести переговоры будет не с кем.  
Заняться абсолютно нечем. Разве что разглядывать хозяина квартиры.  
Яркий свет безжалостен к людям. Яркий свет высвечивает каждый рыжий волосок среди серых прядей, каждую складку кожи, каждую пору на обвислых щеках. Что безжалостнее к нему – яркий свет или время? Философский вопрос. И неверный. Не «или».  
Восемь лет – с момента нашей последней встречи.  
Двенадцать с половиной – с момента побега с Танагуры.  
Я мысленно помещаю одного из самых талантливых аналитиков из не-элиты в любой из своих медцентров. Две недели – на полное очищение организма. Или больше. Пока не удастся вывести осадки никотина и смол, тяжелых жиров и токсинов, непереработанных веществ и неусвоенных продуктов. Точнее и не определишь – кто его знает, какой синтетикой на этой планете питаются. Потом, после очищения, – медленная накачка организма инновитастерами, возобновляющими процессы самообновления клеток и выводящими функционал межклеточного обмена на оптимальный уровень. Остальное – чисто косметические мелочи. Восстановление коллагена, скорее всего, без хирургического вмешательства устранит большинство морщин. Возможно, потребуется легкая подтяжка кожи – двенадцать лет в перепадах давления и силы тяжести не могут пройти бесследно. Разумеется, восстановление мелатонина – седина не удовлетворяет моим представлениям о красоте.  
Даже для столь запущенного случая максимум – два месяца под контролем специалистов.  
Это не бессмертие, конечно же, это просто продление жизни. Возобновляемое. Самым ранним из контрольных образцов сейчас чуть меньше восьмисот лет, а выглядят они на двадцать-двадцать пять.  
Бывший дилер удовлетворенно выдыхает, и негромкий выдох теряется в шорохе принтера. Проглядываю договор с искренним интересом, оценивая уровень квалификации своего оперативного штаба. Киваю – и Катце, и себе. Мои аналитики правы – сказанное хорошо позволяет определить уровень несказанного.  
– Значит, эпидемиологический порог пройден.  
Рыжий – седой – морщится. Кивает в ответ. Вряд ли он всерьез рассчитывал обмануть. У него был хороший учитель, и рваный шрам, свести который можно за пятнадцать минут, – свидетельство усвоенности урока.  
– Вхождение в систему «Юпитер». Полное.  
– Мы надеялись на образование конфедерации, – неожиданно честно возражает нынешний не-дилер. – Максимум, на что мы можем согласиться, – на федерацию.  
– Две федерации в одном секторе? Это как-то перебор.  
– Тогда нет.  
Пожимаю плечами. Вольному – воля, как говориться.  
– Продавать эйротоксины за пределы системы мы не будем, – запах табака слишком остро раздражает рецепторы и синапсы.  
– Цена вашей вакцины опаснее болезни.  
Вот как?  
– Смертность в Танагуре намного ниже девяноста семи процентов. Средняя продолжительность жизни – сто четырнадцать лет.  
– Это если считать живущих у вас – живущими.  
Катце поднимается, показывая, что разговор окончен. Протягиваю руку для пожатия, но седой отрицающе мотает головой и переворачивает ладонь. Линии на коже похожи на сеточку кровеносной системы, но яркость освещения не позволяет ошибиться. Зеленый цвет не является нормальным для венозной крови.  
– Давно?  
– Два года. Сыворотка из Федерации дает отсрочку… хотя вакцину пришлось дорабатывать.  
На Танагуре тоже были вспышки болезней, затрагивающих кислородный и кровяной обмен, – вспоминаю историю, спускаясь по узкой лестнице вниз. Даже под курткой плечи Катце кажутся по-птичьи острыми. И хрупкими. Выработка первичных вакцин заняла, если верить данным Юпитер, четыре месяца. Потом шло только совершенствование.  
Почти уверен, что история колонии была в тех файлах, что утащил дилер перед побегом.  
Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что техническая документация в них отсутствовала напрочь. Во-первых, она хранится в других местах, во-вторых… во-вторых, иначе разговор шел бы совсем в другом ключе.  
Колючий ветер наотмашь бьет по лицу, крупинки замерзшей воды норовят впиться в глаза. Это очень, очень ценный мир – один из немногих с идеальным содержанием кислорода в воздухе, с хорошим процентным соотношением воды, с великолепным набором минералов в недрах… но как же я не понимаю руководителей планеты и того же Катце. Насколько надо себя не любить, чтобы не озаботиться защитными полями вокруг городов и системой регулирования погоды?!!  
– Катце… аналитики оценивали вероятность твоего заболевания в районе семи процентов, – бывший Рыжик кивает с легкой улыбкой, – поэтому я не обсуждал с Юпитер твою кандидатуру. Но… могу обсудить и выдать пропуск.  
Не амнистия, разумеется. Юпитер прощать не умеет.  
Но исправительно-трудовой лагерь явно предпочтительнее неизбежной смерти.  
– Нет, – мотает головой беглец. – Могу в качестве альтернативы предложить тебе гражданство Ладонира.  
– Этого мирка? Зачем оно мне?  
Хлюпающая хлябь под ногами за время нашей беседы успела стать хлюпающей кашицей, острый дождь стремится проникнуть под полы плаща, ветер безуспешно, но настойчиво старается сбить с ног и опрокинуть в ближайший оплывающий… как их… да, правильно, «сугроб».  
И Рыжий всерьез предлагает мне остаться тут… навсегда?  
Двойное гражданство блонди не положено.  
– Катце, ты шутишь. Тут запрещены все самые ценные исследования. Местная религия не одобряет генетические разработки. Не говоря уж… об общем уровне развития планеты.  
– Не передергивай, Рауль, – морщится бывший дилер… а ныне непонятно кто. – Здесь всего-навсего запрещены эксперименты на людях. И, разумеется, все связанные с этим разработки. В остальном – полная свобода.  
Странная трактовка понятия полной свободы.  
– Вообще-то я не планировал сменять профессию на ветеринара.  
Ветер все же добивается своего и швыряет костлявое тело в меня. У костлявого тела давно знакомый запах табака, угловатые плечи и ежик коротких седых волос, щекочущих щеку. У костлявого тела обвислая кожа на щеках, морщинки в уголках глаз и суховатые искусанные губы. У костлявого тела неконтролируема дрожь, неуловимо-сладкий вкус и жадный, отчаянный, гибкий язык.  
– Ох-х-х… прости… блонди вообще подвержены?  
Его ладонь лежит на моем сердце, и на несколько секунд я забываю про замерзшую воду, порывы ветра и слякоть под ногами.  
– Да. Но перед посадкой я сделал все необходимые прививки.  
Рыжий кивает, грустно усмехаясь.  
– Значит, Черная луна на двоих – не для нас.  
– Возвращайся, – зову я. – Я смогу убедить Юпитер оставить тебя мне.  
– Образцом?  
Да хотя бы. Кем угодно.  
– Здесь очень снежная весна, Рауль, – мотает головой приговоренный к смерти. – Но она… лучше вашего вечного лета.


End file.
